


Smoke

by bunnybrook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted forever ago by phantomsforever on tumblr. Probably horrible, since I wrote it months ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted forever ago by phantomsforever on tumblr. Probably horrible, since I wrote it months ago.

The most annoying thing about the smoke in the living room was that they had talked about this. It was in their fucking contract, the one that he had forced Sebastian to stay up all night and read, the one that Sebastian had signed and pressed a bloody fingerprint to.

No, actually, the worst part about it was that Sebastian thought Jim wasn’t home.

He sat on the kitchen counter for a long time, breathing in the tainted air, trying not to cough and avoiding going in the living room for as long as possible. He could hear the telly going, some stupid and overly violent cop show (another thing they had talked about, though this wasn’t in the contract, it should have been).

“Moran,” Jim said and sat on the couch, plucking the cigarette from between the sniper’s teeth. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but didn’t react.

“Boss,” Sebastian replied calmly, which only pissed off Jim even more. He hated the way that Sebastian was always so damn  _calm_ , especially when Jim was trying to be threatening.

“You know how I hate you smoking,” he purred. He was beyond angry, he was furious and this was the best he could do without screaming. Sebastian should know that tone of voice by now, Jim reassured himself when Sebastian still didn’t react.

“Your point?”

Jim growled, low in the back of his throat. He sat down next to Sebastian and draped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, leaning in close to his ear.

“Smoke in the house again and I’ll fire you,” Jim hissed. He kept his voice cheery and it jumped from octave to octave without him realizing it. “Literally.”

Sebastian sighed and pushed Jim off of him, reaching in his pocket and pulled out another cigarette and a lighter.

Jim screeched though his teeth and grabbed at the things in Sebastian’s hands, but Sebastian tugged his arm away and Jim fell onto his lap. Jim sighed and just lay there. Sebastian affectionately petted his hair and smoked the cigarette. Jim hated him.

“You’re such a dick,” Jim finally said and sat up onto his knees. He glared at Sebastian for a long time, then left the flat, off to some meeting or something that neither of them honestly cared about.

\---

Of course Sebastian kept smoking in the house because Sebastian was a man whole loved boundaries to press up against. He was a man who found every available wall and rule and pole-vaulted over it before returning with a jack hammer to tear it to the ground.

And of course Jim hated him for it. No one ever broke Jim’s walls or boundaries. If they did, Jim sent Sebastian after them. But it wasn’t like Jim could send Sebastian after himself. 

So Sebastian smoked when Jim was away and Jim came back and the flat smelled like smoke and they didn’t talk to each other for days. Jim didn’t eat because Sebastian never forced him to and neither of them slept but Sebastian still smoked and Jim still hated him until Jim got bored with the whole ordeal.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” 

Sebastian’s voice seemed to shake the house and it jerked Jim from his involuntary sleep at the keyboard. Immediately he was awake and alert and grinning.

"Jim, you dick!” Sebastian was still screaming. He was somewhere in the flat, not outside. Jim could hear stomping and soon Sebastian was in the living room, pouncing on Jim and pinning him to the sofa with not much room to breath.

Jim was grinning like the maniac he was.

Sebastian had a knee between Jim’s legs, a foot on the floor and both hands gripping at the collar to Jim’s t-shirt and shaking him.

“That was an unopened package, Jim what the fuck did you do?” Sebastian was still shaking Jim and was close to his face and Jim briefly considered kissing him to shut Sebastian up, but that didn’t seem like a good idea right now if he valued his life.

Jim waited until Sebastian stopped shaking him before answering.

“Well, it was funny,” he said a bit flatly and there was a rasp in his voice that comes only after being half-strangled.

“It fucking exploded in my fucking face,” Sebastian said flatly, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

 “Yes. Stop smoking. At least in the house, love. Though I would appreciate it if you quit altogether. Don’t want my tiger going and getting lung cancer, do I?”

“And if I don’t quit?”

“Fired.”

Sebastian growled, then closed his eyes.

“Fine, you fucking win,” he hissed and Jim smiled.

“I always do.”

 


End file.
